The Best Of the Worst
by fwingsnitch
Summary: The best thing that ever could have happened to Misty has just happened: Ash has returned to Kanto. However, her happiness will not last long, because the best thing ever will be quickly followed by the worst. AAML! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The best thing that ever could have happened to Misty has just happened: Ash has returned to Kanto. However, her happiness will not last long, because the best thing ever will be quickly followed by the worst. AAML! REVIEW!  
_

Well, I hope nobody minds, but I'm taking a little time off my latest fic, "The Only Rule", to create a brand new one! I've actually been planning to write a new story for awhile, but until now I hadn't really come up with an idea that I considered writeable.

But, now I'm finally here, on my Dad's computer, at 10:32 PM ready to start and maybe even finish the first chapter of this brand new story! But first, the ages.

Ash is 16

Misty is 17

Brock (not sure whether or not he'll actually end up in the story) is 21

P.S. If you guys don't mind, I'm just gonna kind of pretend Misty never visited Ash in Hoenn, as that would complicate things a bit (plus the dubbing in that one movie is so horrible, it should be wiped from existence completely)

Hobey ho, let's go! =D  
_

Chapter 1

Water. Lots of it.

That was basically all that Misty Waterflower could see around her. A normal person would not have been able to see even that, as they would have their eyes closed. However, Misty had spent so much time in her house's indoor pool that her eyes had grown immune to the usual sting of chlorine. Of course, her vision was still fairly blurry, and for all she knew there could be somebody else a few feet from her, and she would not have seen them.

Misty could easily hold her breath for two or three minutes, which allowed her to stay under the water for a fair amount of time (compared to most people). Misty was very thankful for this, as being underwater seemed to aid her mental health. When she jumped in the water, all stressful thoughts seemed to leave her, leaving her with the ability to think about whatever she wanted without distractions. She had begun to spend hours on end simply sitting at the bottom of the pool, swimming up to the surface to draw occasional, brief breaths of air.

However, try as she might, there was one thought that always stuck with her. No matter how hard she tried for how long, she simply could not get it out of her head. It was as if her mind had latched onto that one thought, and refused to let it go. It had been years now, and yet she still remembered it clear as day.

She had been eleven then. She had traveled down to a lake near Viridian City to do some fishing. While she was fishing, she somehow ended up catching a young boy (how this was possible, she still had not figured out) with a pikachu. The boy then stole her bike in order to get his pikachu to a pokémon center, yelling that he would "give it back someday". Technically he did hold true to that promise. Misty got her bike back. However, when she did, it looked as if it had been thrown into Mount Doom.

When the boy could not buy her a new bike, she began following him everywhere, saying that she would not stop until he bought her a new bike. However, this was mostly a simple excuse for following him. This boy fascinated Misty. Even though he was sort of stupid and arrogant, something about his love for pokémon and willingness to do anything for them interested her.

As Misty followed the boy across Kanto and Johto, the bond between the two of them grew, and sometime along the way, Misty's friendship with the boy became a huge crush. She had no idea when this had happened, whether it had been an overnight change or something more gradual. But in any case, she now loved that boy more than she ever would have thought possible.

But she did not know where he was. The last time she had seen him had been a little more than four years ago, when she departed to her gym, and he left towards Pallet town before heading off to Hoenn, a whole new region. She knew from her phone calls to him that he was now in Sinnoh, and that he had met traveled with two other girls since Misty: May and Dawn.

Misty did not dislike May or Dawn at all. In fact, from what she had heard from Ash, they seemed like two very likeable people. Still, she simply could not stand the thought of Ash traveling with other girls. She seemed to become nauseous every time she thought about it.

Four years. That was how long it had been since the two of them had last met in person. Even their occasional phone calls seemed to have gradually slowed and ceased. Misty did not know if the boy she loved even remembered her anymore. But she still loved him. That she could never deny.

This was the one thought that Misty could never forget.

As she looked up towards the surface of the pool, Misty saw the figure of a person leaning over the edge, looking down at her. She swam up to the surface to get a better look at who it was. After taking a quick breath, Misty brushed her orangey-red hair out of her eyes and looked up at her all-too-beautiful sister, Daisy. Daisy was smiling at Misty, with a look that told Misty she had some good news.

"What is it?" Misty asked, slightly agitated at this interruption.

"I have something that'll cheer you up," Daisy said gleefully.

"What makes you think I need cheering up?" Misty said defensively. The truth was, she did need cheering up very badly. Ever since Ash had left, she had been needing cheering up more and more with each passing day. The look on Daisy's face said that she knew this. However, Misty still did not want to show any of it.

"Everything," came Daisy's simple answer. Misty opened her mouth to argue that she was fine, but then realized that any argument of the sort was useless against a person as stubborn as Daisy. Instead, she let a long sigh exit from her mouth.

"I'm guess you know what it is that's bothering me?" She said. Daisy nodded in reply.

"Then you should know that there's only one thing that would ever permanently cheer me up, and unless-"

"You mean like if I were to tell you that Ash Ketchum is currently right outside the front door, waiting for you to open it?"

"I a-wait, what? _What_!" Misty literally could not believe what she was hearing. She figured this must be another one of her dreams, brought upon by her cruel mind and that inescapable thought.

"No, you are not dreaming," Daisy said, as if she were reading Misty's mind. "For real. He's here."

"Oh my-but-he's-ohmygod!" Misty had no idea what to say. She quickly climbed out of the pool and turned to Daisy.

"How do I look?" She asked. Daisy inspected her younger sister. Misty's bright orange hair was falling down her shoulders more than it was flowing, and it was sticking up in random areas. Her eyes were red from being exposed to pool water for so long, she was dripping water all of the place, and her body was covered with nothing but a bright red bikini. Daisy grinned.

"Like yourself," she said. When Misty asked whether or not this was a good thing, she shrugged and said, "Depends who you are, I guess."

Either Misty was satisfied with this answer, or she just did not want to change clothes, for she quickly walked through her house to the door, either forgetting or not bothering to dry herself off.

Misty had finally gotten to the door and was just about to turn the handle when she froze. She had no idea what to expect when she opened that door. She didn't know how much Ash had changed. Was he still the boy she had fallen in love with so many years ago? Misty took a deep breath, opened the door, and received an answer to her question.

No. He was even better.

Ash seemed to be in the middle of an argument with Pikachu when Misty opened the door. His head immediately turned towards her and a look of shock spread across his face, identical to the one on Misty's. Obviously, both were amazed on how much the appearance of the other had changed over four years.

Ash was not the same short, pre-pubescent boy that Misty fished out of that lake so long ago. He had grown into a handsome, fit, 6-foot-tall teenager. His skin was fairly tanned from being exposed to the sunlight so often, his jaw was more square, and his arms and chest were much broader. The only thing that hadn't changed was his impossibly messy hair and red-and-white hat.

The sight of these two aspects of Ash brought back many memories for Misty. She remembered all the times she had saved Ash's ass, and all the times he had saved hers. She remembered the day they blew up a Pokémon Center, yet somehow got away lawsuit-free. She remembered watching Ash battle in the Kanto and Johto Leagues. She remembered the day they first met, and the day they last met.

And at remembering all these magnificent memories, both the good and the bad, Misty could not help but smile. A few seconds later, a grin spread across Ash's face. The same boyish grin that he had always seemed to have on when in Kanto and Johto with Misty.

That, too, would never change.  
_

Well, unfortunately, I didn't get it all finished in one night, but I did manage to finish this first chapter up the next night (well, technically two days later) at 12:21 AM! That's all I've got for this chapter! I'm afraid the real story won't get going till the next. I didn't want to try to cram everything into this chapter and make it too long.

Anyway, review, live, eat a doughnut, and run around your neighborhood trying to sell people an empty cardboard box for $20. Who knows, you may actually find someone crazy/stupid/rich enough to buy it! But even if you don't, be sure to videotape it and post it on YouTube. Hey, if a sneezing Panda can get 100,000,000 views, I'm sure you can too.

Seriously, though, REVIEW! Reviews are my precious…I must have them…8P


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys! I really appreciate it. Anyway, now we get to finally figure out what's gonna happen.  
_

Chapter 2

Misty obviously had not been prepared for Ash's sudden visit. When she answered the door, she was dressed in nothing but a red bikini, her hair was an entangled mess, her eyes were red, and she was dripping wet.

Needless to say, she looked absolutely beautiful.

The last time Ash had seen Misty, she had been about an inch taller than him. She had been fairly scrawny, with orange hair tied messily into a sideways ponytail, and emerald green eyes. She was much different now.

Being a sixteen-year-old boy, one would assume that the first thing Ash noticed would be that Misty had now developed breasts. Actually, that was the second thing he noticed. The first was her face. Ash couldn't quite tell what was different, but somehow it seemed more mature and grown-up. Misty did not look like a girl anymore. Instead she looked like a young woman, a college student. Thirdly, Ash realized that this was the first time he had ever seen Misty's hair not in a ponytail. Despite the fact that it was a huge mess, Ash preferred Misty's orangey-red hair this way. Like her face, it gave the impression that she was no longer a thirteen-year-old girl.

One thing about her, however, had not changed at all. Her eyes were still the same beautiful, emerald-green masterpieces that Ash remembered. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Misty smiled, and Ash found that his legs suddenly had trouble holding him up. Her smile was absolutely beautiful, and Ash could not help but grin back at her. This seemed to cause her smile to widen.

After another few seconds, Ash finally broke the silence. "So," he said, "how have you been?"

"Much better since you arrived," Misty replied, then blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Same here," Ash said. "Can I come in, or are you busy with something?"

"Oh, no!" Misty exclaimed, as if afraid that Ash would leave if she said the wrong thing. "No, no, no, not at all! Please, come in!" She half-gestured, half-shoved Ash inside her house. Ash looked around and realized that he had never actually been inside Misty's house before. She was without a doubt the best friend he had ever had, and yet this was the first time in all his six years of knowing her that he had ever stepped through her front door.

He stepped right into what seemed like a cross between a living room and dining room, with a white carpet and bright blue walls. There were two couches and a couple of tables in one corner, and a TV in front of a wall. There was a circular table with five chairs set around it, standing to the left of an archway which led into a kitchen. The kitchen had white tile floors and wallpaper with various small flowers all over. The wall to the left of the door had a stairway cut into it, which Ash assumed led to the floor with the bedrooms.

"So," Misty said, after Ash had time to survey the area, "what do you think?"

"Why can't I live in a house like this?" Ash said, grinning.

"Thanks," Misty replied with a chuckle. "I've lived in here my whole life, and not a thing has changed. Not even the furniture. That's what I love about this place. Every single spot brings back some sort of memory." She walked closer to Ash and said, "So, what brings you to my doorstep, Ash Ketchum?

"Well, Misty Waterflower," Ash answered, "I just recently got my eighth Sinnoh gym badge. However, the official Pokémon League Tournament isn't going to be held for a few weeks. So I figured, what better thing to do with my free time than come back here to Kanto and visit my best friend?"

"Best friend? Misty said, pleasantly surprised by this term. She had known for a while that Ash was much more than her best friend, but she had not known whether or not he thought of her as a best friend."

"Of course!" Ash said. "You'll always be my best friend! After all, there's no telling how many times you've saved my ass."

"And don't you forget it," Misty said. Now that she and Ash were actually talking, she felt much more confident. It was just like old times, except even better, because neither one of the two were children anymore. They were practically adults.

"So, did Brock and um…Dawn come with you?" For some reason, Misty found it difficult to say Dawn's name. Fortunately, though, Ash did not seem to notice.

"Brock came, but he's in Pewter right now, visiting his family. Dawn's here too, at the hotel."

"Oh. Okay." Misty was worried about Dawn being here with Ash. No doubt the two of them were good friends, but Misty had no idea if either one of them wanted more than that. She figured if they were already a couple, Ash would have told her. Then again, maybe he figured she knew…

"Misty?"

"Huh? Yeah?" Misty had blanked out for a second, thinking about Ash and Dawn.

"I asked how you've been."

"Oh, yeah, um, I've been fine. Not much has changed."

"You haven't been in any…relationships or anything?" Ash asked, blushing slightly.

"What? No!" Misty said, as if this were an accusation. She had hardly gotten out of the house enough lately to even meet someone new, let alone start a relationship. Besides, she knew all too well that it would be impossible to start dating someone else as long as she still remembered Ash-which she always would.

"Good," Ash said, looking slightly relieved. He then hastily added, "I mean cause, you know, then we won't have to, um, do anything with anyone else. I mean, it's not that I don't like other people, I just, uh, kind of want this to be just you, me, and maybe a little bit of Dawn. Uh…"

"I get it, Ash." Misty said, smiling, both in amusement at Ash's rambling and at him saying that there would only be "maybe a little bit of Dawn". Ash grinned back.

"So," Misty said, "do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Ash said.

"What do you want?" Misty said, opening the fridge and observing its contents. "We've got water, juice, moomoo milk-"

"Moomoo milk will be fine," Ash said. Misty poured two glasses of moomoo milk and gave one to Ash.

"To us," he said, holding up his glass.

"Us?" Misty said, causing Ash to blush and hastily add, "You know, as friends."

Misty smiled, also blushing slightly. "To us," she said, clanging her glass on Ash's. They then both began to drink. However, Ash had barely taken his first sip when he suddenly froze. It took Misty a few seconds to notice this, but when she did, she became quite concerned.

"Ash?" Misty said worriedly. Ash did not respond. His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated. His glass hit the floor with a loud crash and shattered, causing Misty to flinch and let out a sharp gasp. Ash stood there, frozen for a few seconds, and then fell, unconscious, to the floor.  
_

It took Kevin Porter a few seconds to wake up. When he finally did, he blinked a couple times, then sat up and looked down at himself, unable to speak. All he could think or say was, "Holy crap". He repeated those words for a few seconds, too shocked to speak in more than a whisper. He then noticed that there was a pikachu sitting on his lap, asleep. He carefully picked the creature up and placed in on the floor, so as not to wake it from its peaceful slumber.

Kevin looked at his hands, and spoke again, still in a whisper.

"I have hands." He repeated this phrase, then began to feel around his whole body, unable to believe that this was true. "I have legs…and a chest and arms…" He lifted up his hands to his face. "A face." He said in amazement, resisting the urge to jump and down, shouting for joy. "I have a face. He moved his hands up and ran them through his hair.

"I have hair…" Kevin stood up and looked in a mirror across from the bed he had slept in. He observed his new body in the mirror, unable to believe it. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless undershirt, but that was it. He looked to be a six foot tall teenager, probably somewhere around 16 or 17 years of age. His skin was tanned, and he had jet-black hair which was in a huge mess at the moment. He had a decent-looking face and wide, black eyes.

Kevin stared into the mirror, amazed at the body he had ended up in. He flexed and felt his muscles, then grinned at himself.

"Man," he said, "I am _ripped_!" Then he thought of something. "Wait…" he lifted up his shirt to reveal…

"No way," he said in pure disbelief. "_Six-pack abs_? Oh man, this is _so _cool!" This whole time, he was sure to keep the volume down, in order to keep from waking anyone up.

Kevin then decided that it was time he took a look at this young man's mind. He closed his eyes and racked his brain for who he was now, and what he did.

He was a 16-year-old pokémon trainer named Ash Ketchum. He began his journey from Pallet Town when he was ten, and his first pokémon was a pikachu. He continued his journey for a long time, collecting all the gym badges from the Indigo, Orange, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh leagues, and defeating all of the Frontier Brains. He was now visiting Cerulean City, the hometown of his good friend and the first person he met after embarking on his journey, Misty Waterflower. Misty was a tomboyish gym leader at the Cerulean gym (along with her three sisters) and-

"_Damn_!" Kevin said, recalling Ash's memory. "She is _hot_!"

After some more searching of Ash's mind, Kevin figured he had enough information to at least make it through a week as Ash Ketchum, without anyone discovering that he was not actually Ash Ketchum. He knew how Ash acted, how he would react to what other people said or did, and everything about Ash's past, right up to this very moment.

Kevin looked his new body over once again in the mirror, grinned, and said to himself in his new, deeper voice, "This is gonna be awesome."  
_

And that's the end of the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I realize that some of you may be wondering when the "humor" category of this story is going to come in. Well, worry not, my dear grasshoppers! That will arrive soon enough!

So review, live life, find the Tardis. Yeah, that's right. That telephone booth you walked past on your way to work today was actually a freaking time machine. It's probably gone by now, though. Tough luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo, new chapter! Now you can get at least a slight idea of what the hell is going on.

Chapter 3

Misty had a dream that night. However, by the time she got outside of her bedroom, all she could remember was that it was very strange, and involved a bear trap and Morgan Freeman's eyebrows.

She walked over to the guest room where Ash was sleeping, and was going to walk in when she realized that Ash may be awake, so she should knock first.

However, just as she was about to, the door opened and Ash almost bumped into her.

"Oh, hi, Ash."

"'Morning, Mist."

"Mist?" Misty was unsure whether she should blush or slap Ash. She went with the blushing, because Ash may have not been in the right condition for a slap.

"Yeah. You know, like Misty, but without the 'y'." Ash didn't seem to be feeling sick at all.

"Um, yeah," Misty said. "I just-you-"

"Never called you that before?" Misty nodded.

"It's just a little nickname. That's all."

"You seem to be feeling good," Misty said, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, I feel great. Did I pass out? All I remember is drinking that milk and then waking up this morning."

"Yeah, you were out cold," Misty said. "You had me really worried. You're sure you're alright?"

"I don't feel any different. In fact, I feel a little better. More energized. I'm not sure why."

"Well, we'll wait until this afternoon and see if you still feel that way. It could just be a delayed effect."

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't think so," Ash said. Something seemed different about the way he was speaking, but Misty could not figure out what. "Should we get breakfast."

"Could you at least shower first?" Misty said, raising her eyebrows. "You smell like a pigsty."

"That is racist towards pigs."

"Ash, pigs are animals, I can't be racist towards them."

"That is racist towards animals."

"Just take a shower."

"Fine," Ash said, walking across the hall into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Misty still could not tell what it was that was different about him. All of the sudden he seemed a little less mature. She wondered if his brain may have been damaged somehow. However, she dismissed this thought, saying to herself, "How could milk damage someone's brain?".

Ash came down from the shower, while Misty was halfway through her bowl of cereal. His hair was as messy as usual, if not messier, and Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, smiling.

"Hey, Mist," Ash said, grinning. This immediately informed Misty that something was wrong. For this was not the boyish grin that she had been given by Ash Ketchum so many times. This was a different, wider grin that was somehow slightly irritating, like a little brother.

"Hi," Misty said, though she was not paying much attention to what was going on around her. She was processing many ideas in her head at one time, in an attempt to deduce what had happened to Ash.

After breakfast, Misty suggested that the two of them go battle in the forest, since they had not battled since before Ash left. Misty hoped that maybe the way Ash treated his pokémon would give her a clue of what was wrong.

It was early summer, and the weather that day was hot but not too humid. The sky was sunny, with various small clouds scattered here and there. Occasionally one of these clouds would float across the sun, creating a temporary shadow, but it would then pass, allowing the sun's light to shine down once again. The sun shone so brightly that even when in the forest, there did not seem to be much shade from it. It shone through the trees as if they were not there, creating a beautiful scene.

As Ash walked alongside Misty towards and through the woods, he seemed quite curious about his surroundings, as if he had not been here before. Misty began to wonder worriedly if Ash was losing his memory. If this were true, then he would eventually forget everything about his life, including her.

Ash and Misty found a clearing in the forest. It was a large patch of dirt that seemed to have been placed there randomly. There were several small patches of grass and flowers scattered around it, and it was the perfect spot for a pokémon battle.

"So," Misty said to Ash, the two of them standing on opposite sides of the dirt patch, "it's been a while."

"That it has," Ash said.

"I'm not going to pretend that you're not a good trainer, Ash, but so am I."

"I won't argue against that."

"…But I'm still going to win."

"_That_ I can argue against."

"Ready to get beaten?"

"I hope _you _are."

"Three-on-three?"

"Why not?"

"Then let's start."

Misty pulled out a pokeball from her belt. She knew that Ash would probably save his pikachu for her strongest, so she would not have to worry about type advantages quite yet. Then again, she did not know what other pokémon Ash had. He could have a grass type. Still, Misty chose to send out…

"Psyduck…"

"What!" Just as Misty had been about to send out Marill, Psyduck had emerged from its pokeball of its own will. It was clutching its head, as usual, its eyes crossed. "Psyduck, I didn't call you out!" Misty yelled angrily. Psyduck, however, did not seem to hear her, and instead began to look at a nearby flower contemplatively. Misty could see that Ash was attempting to contain his laughter, and unsuccessfully.

"Pikachu, show her what you've got!" Ash said. Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and took a battle stance on the ground, slight sparks issuing from its cheeks. Misty was taken aback by this unexpected choice. Ash almost always saved Pikachu for last. Why did he choose it first this time?

Psyduck now seemed to be attempting to tie its tongue in a knot with its hands. Misty groaned in frustration. "Psyduck!" She yelled. "I totally need you to not be retarded right now!"

"Psyy…"

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Use thunderbolt!"

"Pika…CHUUUUU!" A huge bolt of electricity exited pikachu's body and hit Psyduck dead on. Psyduck seemed to be slightly confused by this.

"Psyduck, use water gun!"

Psyduck looked at Misty, then at Pikachu, then at Ash, then at its hand, and then-

"Psyduck, I said, use water gun!"

"Use volt tackle, Pikachu!"

Pikachu charged at Psyduck, its body charged with electricity, and hit it right in the stomach, cause it to fall over and faint.

Misty looked her pathetic Psyduck for a few seconds, then silently returned it to its Pokeball.

"What was that you were saying about kicking my ass?" Misty glared at Ash.

"This isn't over yet!" She yelled, removing another pokeball from her belt. "Quagsire, go!" She threw the pokeball to the ground, and Quagsire emerged.

"Quag."

"Pikachu, get back!" Pikachu returned to Ash's side, and Ash removed a pokeball from his belt.

"Smart choice," Ash said. "But I've got a better one." He threw the pokeball forward. "Torterra! I choose you!" Torterra emerged from the pokeball, taking a firm stance in front of Quagsire, who did not react.

"Iron tail, Quagsire!" Misty yelled.

"Torterra, use bite!"

Instead of being hit with Quagsire's oncoming iron tail, Torterra caught it in his mouth and bit down hard, causing Quagsire to yell out in pain.

"Quagsire, use water gun!"

"Quag...SIRE!" Quagsire turned its head towards Torterra and unleashed a stream of water from its mouth, causing Torterra to release its grip.

"Now use earthquake!" Misty said. Quagsire responded by pounding the ground with its fist. The Earth began to shake intensely, and then a huge column of dirt sprang up underneath Torterra, launching it into the air. Torterra landed with a loud "THUD!" and slowly returned to its feet, obviously damaged by the attack.

"Charge up for solarbeam, Torterra!" Ash yelled. Torterra opened its mouth, and a ball of light began to slowly build up inside of it.

"Stop it with surf, Quagsire!" Misty yelled. A huge wave came out of the ground beneath Quagsire, who rode the wave towards Grotle. However, just as the wave was about to come down…

"Now, Torterra!"

"Tor-TERRA!" A huge beam of light shot out from Grotle's mouth, hitting Quagsire right in the chest. Quagsire fell off of the wave, which then continued down until it hit Grotle, knocking it back.

The two pokémon returned to their feet, but not for long. They both fainted after two seconds, and their trainers returned them to their pokeballs.

"You were great, Quagsire," Misty said. "You deserve a rest."

"Awesome job out there, Torterra," Ash said. "Give yourself a good rest." Although Ash was still congratulation his pokémon, Misty noticed that he was using different words to do so. Still, she chose to ignore this fact until the battle was over.

"Not bad," Ash said, grinning. Again, this was not the boyish Ash Ketchum grin, but a different, one-sided grin with tilted eyebrows. "Not bad at all."

"I've still got my last one left," Misty said.

"And I've got two," Ash replied. Both trainers removed a pokeball from their belt.

"Are you ready for this?" Misty said.

"Ready as ever," Ash said, once again grinning his new, non-Ash grin.

"Starmie! I choose you!" Starmie emerged from Misty's pokeball. "Hya!"

"Staraptor, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing a pokeball, out of which Staraptor emerged.

"Starmie, use water gun!"

"Dodge it, Staraptor!"

Starmie fired a stream of water from its leg, which was easily dodged by Staraptor.

"Use aerial ace!" Ash yelled. Staraptor flew up in the air, then began to dive down towards Starmie, who was hit hard by the attack.

"Starmie, Psychic!" Misty yelled. Staraptor was surrounded by a strange glow, and all of the sudden began flying about, slamming into the ground and hitting surrounding trees. After a few more seconds of this, the mayhem ended, but with serious damage done to Staraptor.

"Use brave bird!" Ash yelled. Staraptor flew up high and dove down, surrounded by a blue glow. Despite Starmie's attempt to dodge this attack, Staraptor laid a direct hit, causing Starmie to faint. However, Staraptor also ended up fainting from recoil damage.

Both pokémon were returned to their pokeballs and congratulated for their efforts.

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"Well, you put up a good fight," Ash said. "You may have even won if Psyduck hadn't come out at first."

"Yeah," Misty said, wondering why she had even kept Psyduck for so long.

"Well, that was a fun match," Ash said, sticking out his hand, which Misty shook. "You're a good trainer, Misty." Ash said this as if it were the first time he had battled Misty.

"You too," Misty said. There was a two-second silence, and then Misty finally spoke about what had been worrying her so much.

"Okay, Ash, what's going on?" She said.

"What do you mean?" Ash replied, a look of complexion on his face which was obviously fake.

"You're not the same. It's like you're experiencing all of this for the first time. Are you starting to lose your memory?"

"No, I remember everything," Ash said. "For example, you and I met when you fished me out of that lake. I don't seem to remember us being very good friends at the start."

"Yeah," Misty said, "but something is definitely wrong. I think you may have to see a doctor."

"Really?" Ash said. "You figured it out already?"

"Figured out what?" Misty said, confused by Ash's sudden change in tone.

"Well, I thought I really had you fooled there! I mean, in my opinion, I was doing a pretty good job of being Ash. I would have even had myself fooled!"

"Wait…what…" Misty was becoming very worried. She thought about what she had just heard, and then suddenly slammed this other Ash to the ground and pinned him down, putting her face inches from his.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Ash!" Misty yelled furiously. The other Ash looked startled by Misty's sudden actions, but this look of fear quickly left his face.

"Well, technically, I haven't actually _done_ anything to Ash. He's still right here-" The other Ash tapped his head- "he just can't really do much."

"What are you talking about? Where's Ash?"

"I told you, Ash is right here! I've just taken over his body for a bit of time."

"What, so you're some sort of weird…possessing…freak!" Misty was getting seriously freaked out. She wanted the real Ash-_her _Ash-back right now.

"I believe the politically correct term is 'ghost'," The other Ash said, looking slightly offended. "Don't worry, you'll have your other Ash back in about week."

"I want him back _now!_" Misty screamed. She was both terrified and furious.

The other Ash seemed to think about something for a few seconds, then raised his eyebrows at Misty.

"How much would you be willing to sacrifice to get your buddy back?"

"Anything," Misty said desperately.

"Anything?"

"Yes, _anything_," Misty repeated. "Just, please, get the hell out of his body!"

"Alright, you asked for it…"  
_

Ash found himself standing the same patch of dirt from before. He knew what had happened, also. Kevin had been able to see Ash's mind, but Ash had also been able to see Kevin's. He knew what Kevin had done, and why and how he had done it. He remembered that he had been completely unable to control his own body or speech. Kevin had been controlling all of it.

Ash looked down and saw Misty lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. He was just about to get down and look at her when she opened her eyes. She then slowly stood up, examining herself as she did, as if she did not recognize her new body.

"Uh oh," Ash said, staring at Misty, who looked up and him and grinned. It was the same, one-sided, slightly irritating grin that he remembered having on his own face earlier.

"Hey…" Misty began to feel around her own body, doing a very thorough inspection of her breasts and groin. She then looked back up at Ash and grinned once again.

"I'm a _chick_!"  
_

Ta-daah! And that's the chapter! I apologize for the fact that I am not very good at battle scenes. That is the reason that I usually don't do them. Anyway, there we go, be sure to review. Because if you do not review, then…

Well, I haven't quite thought of what will happen yet. But it will most likely be something that you would find very terrifying. Oh yeah, and it will probably involve a reverse bear trap. And a whole lot of K-Y Jelly.

REVIEW!


End file.
